The Crocodile Game
by Squishy Belly Lover
Summary: Goldilocks and Red Riding Hood play a game with Tom Thumb


**The Crocodile Game.**

It was a sunny day in The Enchanted Forest and Goldilocks was playing with her friends Red Riding Hood and Tom Thumb.

Red Riding Hood and Goldilocks are the best of friends and are the same age which is 10. While Tom Thumb is also the same as the girls is part of their friendship group.

Red Riding Hood is a slim, pretty red haired girl who wore a red cape and has some freckles on her face. She is wearing her red cape with a white t shirt and blue jeans and black plimsols.

While Goldilocks is morbidly obese but really cute with blonde hair. Goldilocks is wearing a knee length blue skirt, black plimsols and a white t shirt with a yellow flower on that was a bit small. It came up to the bottom of Goldilock's fat belly, exposing part of it as well as her deep navel. It also hung over the front of her skirt.

Tom Thumb was a cute little boy who had short brown hair and blue eyes and was the size of a thumb. He was wearing a blue t shirt and blue shorts with black shoes.

They were playing a game called The Crocodile Game where Red Riding Hood would dangle Tom Thumb by his shirt above Goldilocks's head and she would try and catch him in his mouth while Red Riding Hood kept lifting Tom Thumb upwards.

Of course, the scare of landing in Goldilocks's mouth was part of the fun.

Now not too far away, Tinkerbell the Fairy was fluttering about. She then sat on a branch on a tree not too far away from the friends.

Tinkerbell is a slim and pretty fairy with long black hair in bunches, pale white skin and wore a black t shirt with a skull on, a pair of blue jeans and carried a small wand. Tinkerbell dressed mostly gothic. She is the same age as Goldilocks and her friends.

Tinkerbell has a small crush on Tom Thumb and has a small friendship with him. But Red Riding Hood and Goldilocks does not like Tinkerbell

She often made fun of Goldilocks for her weight and size at school despite being alot smaller than her since she is a fairy, and even in public at times. Often calling her names like "Fattylocks" as well as saying things like " Lose some weight" and " you shouldn't wear outfits that are too tight".

Most of the time her insults didn't get to Goldilocks and Red Riding Hood would defend her. But a few times Tinkerbell had Goldilocks in tears for her remarks at school.

Watching from a tree, Tinkerbell fluttered down towards Red Riding Hood.

"What are you doing?" Tinkerbell snorted

"Playing a game obvously" Red Riding Hood responded sarcasticly.

"By hanging Tom Thumb above Goldilocks's mouth?" Tinkerbell said in a sneery voice

"I'm surpirsed she hasn't ate him" She added on

"Do you really need to insult my friend!?" Red Riding Hood snapped

Tinkerbell sighed and said

"Fine i'll move elsewhere"

She then fluttered back to the tree she was sitting in.

And the three friends carried on the game.

Tinkerbell being the naughty fairy she was had an idea. She gave herself an evil grin and rubbed her hands.

She then flew downwards and got a distance away from the group.

Tinkerbell then zoomed towards Red Riding Hood and quickly flew past her face as she was dangling Tom Thumb above Goldilocks's mouth.

"Woah what you doing!?" Red Riding Hood called out as the naughty fairy flew past her.

"Careful, don't drop him" Tinkerbell chuckled.

"He might end inside fattylock's mouth or even in her fat belly"

"Please stop insulting Goldilocks like that!" Red Riding Hood barked.

Tinkerbell chuckled and flew away.

"Don't let that mean fairy get to you" Red Riding Hood told Goldilocks who was starting to feel a bit upset.

"Eh don't worry about it" Goldilocks responded putting on a brave face.

So the three friends carried on playing The Crocodile Game.

Then out of nowhere, Tinkerbell zoomed past Red Riding Hoods face. This time this Red Riding Hood lose her balance and dropped Tom Thumb.

Tom Thumb then landed inside the middle of Goldilocks's mouth on her soft wet tounge where he rolled to the back of her mouth. And with one gulp, Goldilocks swallowed Tom Thumb.

"Now look what you did!" Red Riding Hood yelled at Tinkerbell

"Me!?" Tinkerbell said in a defensive remark.

"He's in Fattylocks's mouth!" She argued back

"Where am I!?" Tom Thumb called out.

"Its huge, pink and smells like porridge"

Goldilocks had porridge earlier that day for breakfast.

"Oh my she swallowed him!" Tinkerbell gasped.

"Your in Fattylocks's belly" Tinkerbell replied to Tom Thumb

"Can you get me out?" Tom Thumb replied

Just then Goldilocks's tummy vibrated. She was really hungry as it was close to lunch time and she hadn't eaten since about 08:00 am earlier that day which was two bowls of porridge. Tom Thumb mentioning porridge made Goldilocks remeber how hungry she was.

Her tummy rumbling was even louder from the inside and it threw Tom Thumb around inside.

"Well, since your is the only one small enough to get inside Goldilocks and the reason Tom Thumb is inside Goldilocks. Why don't you rescuse Tom Thumb?" Red Riding Hood recommended to Tinkerbell.

"You mean fly inside her mouth, get covered in drool and pull Tom Thumb from her belly and fly out her mouth?" Tinkerbell questioned.

"Well yeah or there is another way but its even worse" Red Riding Hood told Tinkerbell.

"It can't be that bad" Tinkerbell responded to Red Riding Hood.

So Goldilocks leaned forward on a tree and pulled down the back of her tight white panties which exposed her buttocks.

"The way is inbetween her bum cheeks" Red Riding Hood instructed to Tinkerebell.

"And don't forget to hold your breath" Red Riding Hood added on.

So without question Tinkerbell lodged herself between Goldilock's buttocks and pushed foward.

Soon there was Goldilocks's brown bumhole right in front of Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell just took a deep breath in and inhaled the fumes from Goldilock's anus. It smelled strong, musky and unpleasant which made Tinkerbell gag and cough. She even turned paler than usual for a moment.

She then got out of Goldilocks's bum cheeks and agreed to go through Goldilocks's mouth.

So Goldilocks stood upright, pulled up her panties again and opened her mouth.

Tinkerbell then flew into her mouth and flew down her throat. Goldilocks swallowed Tinkerbell.

Soon Tinkerbell landed in Goldilocks's Stomach covered in salava next to Tom Thumb.

"Hey, i'm here to rescue you and get you out of Fattylocks's belly" Tinkerbell greeted to Tom Thumb while standing up.

"We can still hear you" Red Riding Hood told Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell then grabbed Tom Thumb from his waist

"Right, i'm gonna lift you up in a moment" Tinkerbell told Tom Thumb.

Tinkerbell then sniffed. She could smell porridge.

"Wow it does smell like porridge from here" Tinkerbell said as she sniffed.

Just then Goldilocks's tummy rumbled again which threw Tinkerbell and Tom Thumb around her stomach. It was loud enough for Red Riding Hood to hear and it even jiggled and quivered as it rumbled.

"You hungry Goldie?" Red Riding Hood asked Goldilocks.

Goldilocks blushed and put her hands on her huge belly.

"I'm guessing you heard my tummy rumbling" the fat little girl giggled.

Soon Tinkerbell and Tom Thumb were next to each other again at the bottom of Goldilocks's stomach. Tinkerbell then grabbed Tom Thumb by his waist again and lifted him upwards.

She started to flutter upwards towards her wind pipe.

Goldilocks felt Tinkerbell and Tom Thumb coming upwards and as soon as they were in her throat, she coughed both of them up.

Thankfully Red Riding Hood's hands were outside Goldilocks's mouth and they landed in Red Riding Hoods hands covered in saliva.

"Ew! never let me do that again!" Tinkerbell cringed as she was covered in drool.

She then waved her wand and cleaned up herself and Tom Thumb quickly.

Just then there was a loud rumbling sound.

"We get it your hungry!" Tinkerbell snarked at Goldilocks.

"Acctully, that was my tummy" Said Red Riding Hood blushing as she patted her slim belly.

The three friends and Tinkerbell then bust out laughing.

Then Tinkerbell flew away as she had to be elsewhere.

"Hey if your hungry why don't you come round mine for dinner?" Goldilocks asked Red Riding Hood.

"That would be great!" Red Riding Hood agreed.

"And i'm sure we can save you somthing smalll if you want to come along" Goldilocks told Tom Thumb.

"Oh that would be great!" Tom Thumb chirped.

So Goldilocks invited Red Riding Hood and Tom Thumb round hers for dinner.

She asked her mother if Red Riding Hood and Tom Thumb could come for dinner. Her mother agreed.

She sat the girls at the table while Tom Thumb was under the table as he was too small for the chair.

Under the table Tom Thumb could hear the two girls's hungry tummies being noisy.

Red Riding Hoods slim tummy was growling loudly under the table like a wild animal while Goldilocks's huge tummy was moving in and out as it rumbled loudly. It also was more exposed and it hung move above her skirt and her t shirt was pulled up to her chest.

Her mother made Goldilocks and Red Riding Hood Chips, Beans and Sausages while Tom Thumb had two grains of rice.

Then after dinner the three friends went back outside to play.

 **The End**


End file.
